


Gnomes, those Incovenient Creatures!

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A  Broomstick Flight.A Book and a pair of gorgeous female legs.A senseless snog momentWhat could interrupt Ron and Hermione?Ship: Ron and Hermione





	Gnomes, those Incovenient Creatures!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for the Ron and Hermione Challenge hosted by [](http://community.livejournal.com/the_hp_love/profile)[**the_hp_love**](http://community.livejournal.com/the_hp_love/) where the authors had to write a story inspired by a drawings sequell made by the very talent and my good friend [](http://lillywmw.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lillywmw.livejournal.com/)**lillywmw**.  
You can check the drawings here:

  
<http://community.livejournal.com/the_hp_love/1771.html>   


* * *

With a happy sigh, Ron opened the The Burrow’s front door. He had just finishing taking a ride on his broomstick. Although it was only eight o´ clock on a Sunday’s June morning, he woke up feeling very energetic to take a fly. He was very excited at the chance of  wearing the complete Quidditch gear his brother Charlie had giving him the day before.  

After the end of last war, where Voldemort was destroyed by Harry with his and Hermione´s help, the Weasley family settled on getting together for a Quidditch game once on month.  This was  an opportunity of all of them to get together, including Harry who was dating Ginny once again and Hermione… 

  _My girlfriend, at last._  

 They’d finally found the courage to talk about their feelings for each other and had been dating for two years now. Sunday easily became Ron´s favorite day of the week. 

Once in a while, he liked going out for an early fly,  when all family was still sleeping gave him the perfect opportunity to gush over his new Quidditch clothes and to enjoy one of his favorite hobbies: flying around the The Burow´s garden fields. 

After some loops around the house’s roof, Ron ´s eyes widened when he saw a set of familiar well built legs covered by a pair of yellow jeans, sitting down in grass. A heavy and large book hid her face. She was sitting under Ron´s favorite place: the old and large tree where he usually liked to take his naps in the summertime.

 He rolled his eyes playfully, changing the direction of his broomstick towards her location 

_Bloody Hell! Is she reading at this hour in the morning?Why is she doing it there? Unless…_

A mischievous smile formed in Ron´s lips. Hermione was wearing the sexiest and his very favorite tight and thin jumper that made her bosom more… appealing. And precisely she was sitting right where they usually had some of their most amazing snogging sessions,  It was a place far from the house, away from twin’s remarks and Harry and Ginny´smirks.

  It was settled, this was the perfect time for both of them to have some quality timebefore everyone starting coming  around, he thought naughtily.

 Ron approached Hermione’s back and covered her eyes with his hands.  He softly whispered, “Good morning, my queen. So are you waiting for your snogg God?” 

Hermione jumped up startled, droping the book into her lap. She frowned, and putting the bookmark in the page she was reading she said, “Ron , you scared me ! What are you doing up so early?” 

Ron felt his excitement cooling a bit. He only wanted to surprise his girlfriend, not make her get angry at him. A row wasn’t what he was expecting. 

 Ron raked a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t want scare you. I just wanted to give you a kiss, but it seems that you prefer being left alone with your bloody book.  I’ll back to my flying. See you then.” 

When Ron turned his back and took his broom in his hand he felt a soft touch in his arm. He avoided turning back around so Hermione woldn’t see the smile in his face. 

  _Always works, you’re a genius, Weasley_  

“I’m sorry, Ron. I didn’t expect anyone else to be up so soon. I woke up early as usual and the sun is so beautiful today that I decided to come down and read in our favorite place. And you know how much I concentrate when I’m reading.” 

She held him by his back, caressing his chest slowly.  “Of course I don’t prefer a book over you, and you know that very well, my lovely and stubborn wizard!” 

Ron turned around and started kissing her slowly. She kissed him back; their kiss was not properly gentle. She ran her hands under his Quidditch jumper looking for his flesh.  She could feel his skin getting goosebumps when she reached the band of his trousers´s with her soft fingers  

Ron cupped her breasts, caressing them through her thin jumper, feeling her nipples hardening to his touch through the fabric.  

_Whoa! I have to get used to waking up early._  

He laid her down to the grass, but she made both of them rolled over and shift positions.  In a matter of seconds she had pinned him against the floor, her body pressed against his. 

Hermione was  flushed and breathing heavily.  Ron couldn’t stop staring at the amazing effect her breathing movements were doing to her bosom. He gulped 

  _Focus at her face, bloody randy git_

 Hermione sat in his lap.  The closeness was too much and Ron felt his body wanting to respond to the heat that the Hermione´s body was irradiating. Ron tried to shift his position so she couldn’t notice how much her touch was affecting his lower waist. He finally focused on her face caressing it with his thumbs and then her hair, wilder than ever, just the way he liked it. 

 “So will you be watching the game later? Harry gave a new Nimbus to Ginny. It will be cool.” 

Hermione kissed his nose caressed his cheek.  She gave him the kind of smile that made his insides all tense. 

“I promise to watch the whole game and I’ll cheering for you. Is that okay?” 

Ron grinned and getting bolder, held her tight against him. He playfully arched an eyebrow.

 “The whole game?  No books on your lap or chatting with mum, just drooling over your boyfriend ´s amazing Keeper’s skills and fabulous muscles?”

 Hermione tried to give him an indignant look but failed miserably.  Instead she smiled. 

“Ron! I don’t drool, honestly!” 

Ron sniggered and silenced her with an opened mouth kiss; she kissed him back with equal fervor. When he felt her tongue against his, he moaned and Hermione started to rock her thighs against to his groin, making little moans that were driving him crazy. He kept his hold on her, making both of them rolled around in the grass and pinning her under him. When the groping and friction were getting too much for their brains to work properly, Ron felt a strange sensation in his back.  It felt like something very little but with many legs was walking on his body.  

He stopped kissing Hermione and when he saw the reason of the tickling in his back he gasped.  There were some gnomes were walking on him and on Hermione´s hair. Hermione started laughing.

 “It seems we have to degnommed the garden again before your game then.”

 Ron took off a gnome from Hermione´s hair, giving her a weak smile. 

  _Damn gnomes! I bet Fred and George didn’t take care of them yesterday on purpose, they know I was going to fly early._  

Ron gave a pleading look to his girlfriend.  “ Yeah, but we are not done yet. Tomorrow we can continue what those little bastards interrupted…can´t we?” 

Hermione held him again.  “Of course, but just after you stop doing one thing that annoys me.”

 Ron looked anxiously at her.  “What? I promise anything, really.

” Hermione winked. “Please do not swear, and we can do anything you want.”

 Ron grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. Sometimes he wondered how what a git he had been for postponing this for so long. The world was nicer everytime a bloke snogg senseless the girl of his dreams. 

  _The end_  

~Spider


End file.
